Watching You
by monkan
Summary: This is an oneshot story. Nightmares have bothered Sasuke for a long time now, when he waked up during the night from one of them he reflects on his own life. Shounenai, sasunaru


Watching You by Monkan  
  
Summary: This is an one-shot story after the incident with Orochimaru and Kimimaro. Yaoi warning, sasunaru...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Ranting: PG for bad languish.  
  
Author Note: This idea came to me when I was sleeping on the buss home. I had headache the night before and couldn't sleep until I blacked out from exhaustion, one hour before I would get up for school. I almost slept through the entire day and on the way home my mind played out different scenarios through my head as I couldn't keep myself awake. My neighbour kept an eye on me so I didn't miss go of at my road.  
  
Warning: Slight manga spoilers so if you don't want to know, then thanks for your visit and turn around ^_^  
  
*********  
  
I gasp as I sat straight up in my bed. Sweat clinging to my skin as I pant just like I have been running 10 miles.  
  
Nightmares still haunting me after all this time. Why can't they leave me alone.  
  
I let my head rest in my hand. My elbow on my knee. Feelings of frustration lingers in me as I think through my nightly nightmare. How could I sink so low, to seek out Orochimaru. Orochimaru, the snake bastard, in Naruto's words.  
  
The darkness really got to me that time. I enjoyed letting it take over me, my obsession for killing my aniki got the better of me. I hurt them all by running away with the four sound. I never thought that they thought of me as incredible. That everything I ever did was perfect. I never knew it was that how they saw me.  
  
I'm not perfect, hell I'm far from perfect. Even if it didn't reflect on my outside I really longed to be set free. To prove to every one that I'm only human, with feelings. Even if I hide them. I was always afraid of being hurt again after my aniki killed our clan. To be left alone when I got close to some one. So I turned into a cold hearted bastard.  
  
Everything would had happen differently if it wasn't for him. How ironically, the first time I saw him I thought that he was just a loud mouthed brat that made a fool of himself on a regular basic. Then when we were teamed up with each other I thought that he would only be in my way. Never did I think that he would sneak into my heart and stay there.  
  
I sighed.  
  
The Haku incident was the first step as I realized afterwards that I had been ready to throw away my life for Naruto. I denied it for as long as I could, then his rapid growth in strength got my attention. I never knew until the second test of the chuunin exam how strong he really was. I felt threaten of it and I shut myself down every time I saw him. Questing on what I had been doing until now. I would look at him in anger that he couldn't quite understand. Why was I angry at him, what had he done to make me look at him like that. He grow up and I didn't see it like that.  
  
My stupid pride. I raise my head to look around. Then my eye's see the form by my side. Still sound a sleep.  
  
I reach out and stroke a strand of his golden blond hair out of his face. To be asleep with me bunching around in the same bed couldn't be easy. But he was really tired. That was why he slept on.  
  
When I woke up from my new level 2 seal, no one thought I could be saved. All your efforts and it was to late in the end. But being your normal stubborn and loud mouthed personality you never gave up on me. You screamed at me what you thought of me, how you used to look up to me and how much you just wanted me to see you as an equal. I wasn't listening then and I wouldn't if it wasn't for what you did.  
  
I attacked you and you stood there and took it, letting my hands color with your blood. Scratching and hurting you but you took it. You asked me why I was hurting those that were precious to me. Why I was hurting you.  
  
I never saw tears in your eyes that I caused. Never once through all this time we spent together did I ever make you cry, not that I knew of. Then came Orochimaru and Kabuto. They went after you and even it you where to weak to fully defend yourself, you did your best. After one attack that you couldn't doge. You laid there in front of me. Saying something that I never dared to dream of. Then you blacked out.  
  
Something snapped me out of it and I knew that I would rather take them with me to hell then let them hurt you again.  
  
I returned to you as my old self that moment, and I realized something at that moment.  
  
Now it had been 3 years and we live together in my old apartment. We look after each other so the other is ok, you told me about the fox inside of you. The one that caused you so much suffering in your childhood. You trusted me so much that you risked me hating you as the adults did in the past.  
  
People wasn't happy for us, except for out friends. They stood up for us when they heard the villagers talking badly of us. Sakura was actually the one that was most protective over us. They said they were happy for us and we were happy together.  
  
I lay back down on the bed. Your gentle breathing slowly caressing my neck as I wrap my arms around your waist to hold you closely. Never did I think over 3 years ago that I would find this kind of happiness and love with you.  
  
You always watched over me even when I didn't see it.  
  
You snuggle closer as you sense that I'm close by. You lay your head against my shoulder, slightly on my bare chest. One of your arms sneaked around my waist to hold me close. Your hair tickling my skin but I enjoy it.  
  
"..sasuke...... love you... go back to sleep." He mumbled as he reached up with his lips to lightly kiss me good night.  
  
So you weren't asleep completely. Well that doesn't matter. You showed me a new dream I had inside of me without realizing it, one that is only complete with you in it. I will help you to your goal, to become the next Hokage. And make this village recognize your existence.  
  
I smile against his forehead.  
  
"I love you too.... naruto." I close my eyes after I kiss him on his forehead.  
  
I'll watch over you now, my love. Don't worry....  
  
...............I'm saved now....................  
  
A little while later the gentle snoring was the only sound in the dark apartment as all nightmares was chased away and replaced with dreams of tomorrow.  
  
Owari..!!  
  
Author Note: So what do you think, do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know. Please.  
  
The idea just popped up in my head and I just had to write a short story with this bedroom scene. I had no idea what I was doing until I was done and went to sleep. I thought next day that I must had written it badly but once I read it through I liked it. *So this is the result after I write when I'm half asleep. Not bad if I can say it so.^_^. 


End file.
